


My Khal

by multifandomhaven



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhaven/pseuds/multifandomhaven
Summary: "I know you must lead, and I am sorry," she whispered against his lips, her breath warm. Her hand was making it's trail down his spine, a trail of fire left in it's wake. "Perhaps you should give me a reminder as to why you are my Khal?"





	My Khal

**Author's Note:**

> Story requested on my tumblr multifandomhaven.

_Anha zhilak yera norethaan – I love you completely._

_Ase shafki athdrivar – Your wish is my command._

* * *

Drogo closed his eyes, the feeling of his wife's nimble fingers redoing the braid she'd released to wash earlier that day.

She was gentle in the way she moved, opposite of everything he prided himself on being.

He was a strong, hardened warrior. He had killed and nearly been killed so many times he'd lost count. He no longer felt remorse for those he conquered, only pride.

His tiny wife was a lover of all things, she wanted to preserve life the best she could. She was modest in her victories. She was not fond of the way his warriors ravaged everything in sight upon their battles won.

She wanted it to stop.

He had put his foot down – the khalasar would not approve, riot even, if he let the woman control his decisions. They were warriors. Killers. They pillaged and plundered.

"Something on your mind, my love?" Her voice caressed the shell of his ear. He suppressed a shiver and grunted – her behavior had to cease, if he condoned it she would only continue.

She noted his silence carefully.

Drogo sighed when his wife scratched his scalp through thick hair lightly, just the way she knew he liked. The tiny woman chuckled in her throat as his shoulders relaxed.

"Come now,  _Khal_ , surely you are not so angry with me?"

" _Anha zhilak yera norethaan_."The hulking man let out a breath, pushing the air through his nostrils harshly. "But you must not -"

His thoughts died when she tugged gently on his mane, pulling his neck back, and placed a sloppy, open mouthed kiss on his copper skin. His eyes slid closed as he relished in her touch.

**She was** _**killing** _ **him.**

Her lips continued their work on him until he had turned to her, his body resting between her legs. He pressed his chest against her own, pinning her down with his weight.

"I know you must lead, and I am sorry," she whispered against his lips, her breath warm. Her hand was making it's trail down his spine, a trail of fire left in it's wake. "Perhaps you should give me a reminder as to why you are my Khal?"

" _Ase shafki athdrivar,_ Khaleesi."His hair forgotten, he kissed her back against the ground, more than willing to take her up on her word.


End file.
